Dance With Me!
by The Analyst
Summary: Lan is invited to go to a Dance Off and has to bring a partner. Also, Why Dex is going to kill Lan. Please Read and Review. (LanMaylu(MegamanRoll(YaiChaud)
1. Invitition

Dance with Me!  
By australiakid

I Don't Own Megaman or anything Related.

Chapter 1- Invitation

>>>Third Person POV

Lan as usual woke up late, blaming Megaman (his net navi) for not waking him up and was late for school again. This time, He was certainly get detention.

"How many times I told you, Do not be late," said Miss Mari (his teacher), "You know what I said when your late for today." "You said that you were going to make me dress up as a… Oh no, Please Miss Mari, not that," said Lan. "You know what it is, so get in their…," said Miss Mari, pointing at a door at the back of the room, "And come out when your finished."

>>>Lan's POV

As I got changed to this costume I was supposed to wear I bummed my head on something hard

"Holy Shit,"

"Lan Hikari, How dare you swear in class," said Miss Mari, who was banging on the door, "Now Hurry Up."

>>>Maylu's POV

When Lan got out of that room, I saw him wearing a dress, and on his face was make-up. Everyone and I laughed at him. "Lan, you may go back and got changed," said Miss Mari. "Maylu, you got an e-mail from Dex," said Roll, my net navi. It read

_Dear Maylu,_

_Would u like 2 go 2 the movies with me at 8pm tonite?_

_From Dex_

Dex had a crush on me and always ask me out every single day, which is getting pretty boring, so I replied

_Dex,_

_HELL NO, I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU, AND I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND._

_Maylu_

Oh crap, I just sent an e-mail saying that I have a boyfriend. My life is so ruined. "So Maylu, who's your boyfriend," said Roll, "Is it someone I know?" "I just typed that so Dex would leave me alone," I replied.

>>>Lan's POV

School just finished and I'm just so lucky that Megaman wasn't there, anyway, I don't see him anyway. Then out of my P.E.T I saw Roll and Megaman Kissing, so I turned of my P.E.T so they could have some privacy. I know they have been dating for 2 years already and me and Maylu already know, but they had to keep it a secret because of Gutsman (Dex's Net Navi).

"Hi Lan," said Maylu

>>>Third Person POV

Lan and Maylu chatted all the way back to their homes. "Hi Mum," said Lan. "Lan, theirs something in the mail for you," said Mrs. Hikari. Lan got the letter and then ran off to his room, ripped open and saw a letter, 2 airplane tickets and 2 other tickets. The letter said this,

_Dear Lan Hikari,_

_You received this letter because you have been chosen to go to the Net Ops and Net Navi Dance Off. Please select your and your Net Navi dance off partners and send your reply from 5 days after today._

>>>Lan's POV

Who should I pick to dance with me? I know, I'll ask Megaman. "Megaman, Come Here please," I said. "What Now?" Megaman asked. "Well I need a partner for the Net Op Dance Off, and I know who your picking for the Net Navi Dance Off, Roll, I am correct," I answered. "Yeah, I know that but…" Megaman was cut off by Roll. "Megaman, I overheard what your saying, Why can't you pick…"

>>>Maylu's POV

Stupid Dex, He sent me another e-mail, I thought but when I opened it , it was from Lan saying,

_Maylu,  
__Meet Me at the Park at 7PM Tonight  
__Lan_

It must be important, Well I replied the message,

_I'll be there,From Maylu_

>>>Third Person POV

Lan met Maylu at the Park at exactly 7PM.

"So what did you want to see me about," said Maylu. "Well, It this," said Lan and gave Maylu the letter to read, "So, I'll better go because I know you going to pick…," she was cut off. "Maylu, I'm not finished. I wanted you to come now because I wanted to say that I want you to be my dance partner," said Lan. Maylu was shocked, Lan could have picked Yai because she knows every single dance move invented, but instead he picked her. "But… But Why?" asked Maylu. "Because I love you," replied Lan. "I love you too," said Maylu. They both shared a passionate kiss for 5 minutes, because it was late and they needed to breathe.

Little did they know, Chaud and Yai was also invited because they were forced to by their parents and Dex was overhearing their conversation. "I'm going to kill you Lan Hikari," said Dex.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Decisions

Dance With Me!

By australiakid

I Do not own Megaman/Megaman NT Warrior or related

Chapter 2- Decisions

>>>Dex's POV

It's been 1 week after Lan and Maylu have been dating, and I'm getting sick of it. I had a crush on her, but she said in her e-mail that she had a boyfriend. "Dex, Hurry Up, The moving truck is coming," my mum said. "OK," I replied. I'm so angry at Lan Hikari.

>>>Third Person POV

Maylu and Lan were at Yai's Clubhouse, waiting for Yai to hurry up with a special announcement. "Lan, Can I ask you something," said Maylu. "Yeah sure," said Lan. "Do you know where it's going to be held?" said Maylu. "Well, No," said Lan, "The ticket doesn't say." "Do you think this is a trap," said Maylu. "Well Yeah, but don't worry. Where ever we go, I will always love you and protect you, no matter what," said Lan. "Thanks," said Maylu and they both kissed each other.

>>>Yai's POV

"Holy St, I'm late," I said. "Miss Yai, If you were not playing that video game, you would not…," Glide was cut off when I said "Shut Up." Man, my friends are going to kill me, I just can't believe my parents made my dance with Chaud Blaze. I HATE HIM!

>>>Roll's POV

I approach Megaman to ask him something, "Mega, Do you think Gutsman and Dex are leaving because they know what happened between you and me and Lan and Maylu." "I think your right," said Megaman, "Well because I overheard Dex when he said this…

_…Flashback_

"_So what did you want to see me about," said Maylu. "Well, It this," said Lan and gave Maylu the letter to read, "So, I'll better go because I know you going to pick…," she was cut off. "Maylu, I'm not finished. I wanted you to come now because I wanted to say that I want you to be my dance partner," said Lan. Maylu was shocked, Lan could have picked Yai because she knows every single dance move invented, but instead he picked her. "But… But Why?" asked Maylu. "Because I love you," replied Lan. "I love you too," said Maylu. They both shared a passionate kiss for 5 minutes, because it was late and they needed to breathe._

_Little did they know, Dex was overhearing their conversation. "I'm going to kill you Lan Hikari," said Dex._

…_End Flashback_

" I see," I said. "Roll, Megaman, We are leaving, Yai's not going to show up," said Maylu.

Sunday 9th Januray 200X, 9AM

>>>Third Person POV

"Flight 677 to Melbourne, Now boarding," said the announcer. "Flight 677, Lan that's our flight," said Maylu, "Come on, you can finish that later." "OK, OK," said Lan. Maylu and Lan ran as fast as they can to the flight until they saw Yai and Chaud.

>>>Yai's POV

Chaud and I was having a drink, when we saw Lan and Maylu. "Holy St," said Chaud. A little boy was crying after what he heard Chaud. "You have no respect to little children," said his mother and slapped him on the cheek.

>>>Third Person POV

They had a chat about they were selected for the Net Op and Net Navi Dance Off. "We better hurry," said Maylu and they rushed over to their seats. After 30 minutes, Lan and Maylu overheard Yai and Chaud's Argument.

>>>Yai's POV

"You're the bitch," said Chaud. "Well at least I'm not a pervert," I said. "Because you're a whore," said Chaud. "Takes one to know one," I said. But when we looked above, we saw Lan and Maylu. Oh St.

>>>Third Person POV

"Hi," said Lan and Maylu together. "Did you just heard what we were saying," said Yai. "Yeah, and everyone else," said Lan. "Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut," said one person. "Their parents must be ashamed with themselves," said another person. The only thing they could do was blush.

>>>Maylu's POV

Well, we landed on Melbourne, after a quick stop to Sydney, where we bought some souvenirs and ate lunch. Megaman and Roll was still kissing and saying "I Love You." Which was getting on my nerves, so I switch my P.E.T off, so I don't have to hear it. "Maylu, I know where we're staying," said Lan, "Come on, and I already got the luggage." We drove to our hotel room, but it look like a suite and it was located at the Docklands, giving a good look at the sea. When we saw that was only one bed, we decided to sleep together after when we heard that Yai and Chaud already trash their suite into bits and have to stay when they find something. "You will be sleeping on the floor," I said to Yai and Chaud. "No Way," they both said. "You have to, or your have to stay outside in the cold for the entire night," I said. "Fine," they both said.

>>>Lan's POV

It was night time at Melbourne, and Maylu and I were sharing a bed, We woke up at 1AM at night after when Yai and Chaud was having a fight, again. "What is going on Lan," said Maylu. "They at it again," I said. "Who?" asked Maylu. "Yai and Chaud," I replied. Next thing I saw that Maylu dragged Yai and Chaud out in the balcony and locked the door. "I'll let you back in, when you stop arguing and be friends," said Maylu and walked back to bed. We started kissing until we fall asleep, which made us asleep at the first place.

>>>Yai's POV

"Get us out of here," I said, "It's cold outside." "Maybe because they hate you, maybe because you're a slut," said Chaud. "Maybe they think your gay," I said. "Maybe because you act like a bitch," Chaud said and pointed his middle finger out. We continue fighting until It was morning.

>>>Maylu's POV

"Lan, get up," I said. "5 more minutes," said Lan. I giggled and I kissed him, thinking it might wake him up, which it did. "Good Morning Maylu," said Lan. "Don't forget, 2:30pm we have a booking to practise dancing at the town hall," I said. "OK," said Lan and gave me a kiss, which made me blush a little.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I looked at the balcony, they were sleeping on the ground.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Lan, can you get the door," I said. "Fine," Lan said

>>>Third Person POV

Lan opened the door and saw a person. "Hello Lan Hikari," said the person. Lan saw the person and said, "Is that you…"

Chapter 2 Ends

Who do you think is at the door? Are Yai and Chaud are in love, but won't admitted?

Next Chapter: Chapter 3-Confessions and The First Dance Off .


	3. Confessions and The First Dance Off

Ok, This is the 3rd Chapter of Dance With Me.

Well I'm getting very annoyed with the flames and with the pressure. I'm sorry for the late update but because of school and since this is a long weekend, I can finally get this chapter up. And F.Y.I this is a Megaman NT Warrior Fic, not a Megaman Zero, X or whatever.

I don't own Megaman or Related, and I don't own the song "My Heart will go on," by Celine Dion. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC (I think)

_Italics_- Flashbacks

**Bold**- Thoughts

**Confessions and The First Dance Off**

"Is that you," said Lan, "Yai." "What did you expect," "But I thought you were asleep?" Lan asked "That was something Chaud drew," she said, "I had gotten here by using the ladder because your door was shut tight." "What about Chaud?" Lan said. "Well…"

_Yai's POV_

"_Get us out of here," I said, "It's cold outside." "Maybe because they hate you, maybe because you're a slut," said Chaud. "Maybe they think your gay," I said. "Maybe because you act like a bitch," Chaud said and pointed his middle finger out. It was so cold outside, I nearly freeze to death and we tried to open the door. "What the F, the doors are shut tight," said Chaud. "Hey, it's not my problem," I said. "You're the one who put us in here in the first place," said Chaud. "Did Not," I said until I fell over and I heard something. I saw Chaud drawing something on the window. **He looks so cute… hang on, am I falling in love with Chaud. I rather fall in love with Lan than him.** I saw a ladder and push it down. Chaud came over and nearly knocked me back down to the ground to escape then I pushed him of the balcony and he fell to the garbage truck._

"…so that's what happened," said Yai. "Hang On, you pushed him and he fell down into a garbage truck," said Lan. She came inside the room and then another knock came from the door. Lan opened the door and saw Chaud. "Chaud what are you doing here," said Lan. "Well lets see, I fell…" "…from the balcony and fell into a garbage truck," finished Lan, "Come inside." When he came in he saw Yai and they started to argue again.

"It's your fault," said Chaud.

"No it isn't" said Yai.

"Yeah it is"

"No it isn't"

"Shut Up you two," shouted Lan

* * *

It was 2:35PM and Lan was late, as usual. Maylu was waiting for him until he showed up. "OK so what do we have to do," said Lan. "Well, lets see we just have to dance the tango for this first dance off," said Maylu. "That's sounds easy," said Lan. "Do you even know what is the Tango?" questioned Maylu. "I have no idea," answered Lan. "Here, let me show you," said Maylu. Maylu showed him the tango and he was dancing perfectly, it was like she was a princess and he was a prince.

Meanwhile, Yai and Chaud was at the other room, arguing as usual, about who dances very bad. Chaud told Yai that her dancing was horrible and Yai screamed and she slapped him and walked off. Chaud in the other hand was lost in his thoughts. **Do I love her or maybe I hate her. Well, she looks so…hang on I hate her. I HATE HER.**

"Well, it's time to play matchmaker again," said a boy who was hiding from Chaud's sight. "What do you mean," said his net navi. "I think a little bit of magic will make it happen," said the boy. "If your trying to play matchmaker, you going to need my help," said a girl. "Fine little sis," said the boy.

At the other room, Maylu and Lan were still practicing the tango until Yai came into the room, took Maylu and they went inside to the room, where she was practicing with Chaud, then Chaud took Lan and they went outside.

* * *

Maylu's POV

"What do you want Yai," I said. "Well, I think… no wait, I know that I'm falling in love with…," said Yai. Then she whispered something in my ear. "You promised not to tell," she said. "Cross my heart," I said.

* * *

Lan's POV

"So what did you drag me here," I said. "Well, I'm in love with…" he said and he whispered who he was in love with in my ear. "OH MY GOD, CHAUD LOVES…" Chaud covered his mouth before he was about say it. "Don't tell anyone," said Chaud. "What happens if Maylu gets me to say it," said Lan, "She has ways to make you talk." "Well, How the hell I should know, you're her boyfriend not me, you figured it out," said Chaud. "Well, Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically.

* * *

"Do you think this plan is going to work," said the boy. "Yeah, I did this before, remember that time that I got…," said the girl. "OK, I trust you," said the boy.

* * *

It was 9PM and the moon was shining so bright. Lan and Maylu were out on a date, Yai went to the Mall and Chaud was at a restaurant, sitting alone and thinking about someone. (A/N: You Should Know by now) "Chaud, you have an e-mail from Yai," said Protoman. He read the note aloud.

Dear Chaud,

Meet me at Lovers Park

Yai

* * *

Yai was shopping for new clothes at the mall. She nearly spent over $1 million at one store. "Miss Yai, You got an e-mail from Chaud," said Glyde. **Why would that pain in the ass jerk send me an e-mail, **thought Yai. She read the message.

Dear Yai,

Meet me at Lovers Park

Chaud

Chaud arrived first and saw no sign of Yai. He sat down thinking what was she was going to tell him. **Maybe she will tell you how she feels,** said one voice in his mind. **Yeah right, she hates you,** said the other voice. "Why would you leave me alone," said Chaud. "Who do you want to leave you alone," said Yai, "So what do you want to talk to me about?" "Well, I want to say that I…I…"

* * *

"Oh No, Chaud is struggling to say those 3 words," said the girl. "Well why can't just use magic now," said the boy. "Oh, Fine," said the girl. "Yay, Pour toujours vous aimerez," said the boy.

* * *

"…I…I…," Chaud was able to say because he was afraid of the reaction until he felt something that gone though his heart, "I Love You," he said. Yai was shocked that he would love her after their fights. "I love you too," she said and they both kiss passionately. After 1 minute, they broke the kiss, so they can breathe then walked back to the suite, hand and hand.

* * *

6PM, The Next Day- Before the Dance

"I can't believe this is happening," said Maylu. "What's wrong," said Lan. "My dress, it's all ruined," said Maylu. "You can borrow one of my dresses," said Yai. "Hey, thanks," she said and got into the dress that Yai got her.

7PM- The Dance Off

"Hello and welcome to our first dance off," said the announcers, "We have divided you all into 2 groups. Numbers 0001-0200 go to Hall 1 and numbers 0201-0400 go to Hall 2." Lan and Maylu were number 223 and Chaud and Yai were number 224. The announcer continued, "Each Group will have to dance the tango. Only 10 from each group can go to the 2nd dance off."

Lan, Maylu, Chaud and Yai made into Hall 2 and when the announcer said Start, everyone began dancing the Tango. One of the 4 judges started playing music, while the other 3 began looking at every couples dance.

♫Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on ♫

Everyone was dancing their hardest and no one ever stopped, except Lan and Maylu who was dancing at a slow, but easy pace.

♫Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on ♫

2 people fainted because they danced to hard, one person broke his ankle and Yai and Chaud was able to do the tango beautifully, even if they didn't practice.

♫Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone ♫

Lan and Maylu was dancing like they were professional dancers and they showed compassion to each other.

♫Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on ♫

It was nearly the end of the song, Yai and Chaud danced like they knew everything and also showed compassion to each other. Another couple noticed this and tried to trip them over but instead got tripped by another couple.

♫You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on ♫

The Song ended and everyone stopped. Hall 1 was a different story, they danced the Tango but most of them fell over, fainted, or got tripped. Only 10 dancers were left. Lan and Maylu kissed passionately and the same did the remaining couple.

* * *

"You haven't seen the last of me," said a dark shadowy figure, "I will get you for stealing my girl, Lan Hikari."

* * *

"OK, we have the results, the 20 people going to the 2nd dance off are Numbers 0001, 0011, 0022, 0077, 0099, 0101, 0111, 0119, 0144, 0200, 0201, 0223, 0224, 0226, 0255, 0266, 0288, 0298, 0399, 0400," said the announcer, "Congratulations, you may collect your next tickets for the next dance off, you don't leave until 7 days from here, for the others, thank you for competing in this Dance Off and we wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Back at the suite, Lan, Maylu, Yai and Chaud were celebrating for winning a place in the 2nd dance off. The Party went up till midnight then everyone got to bed, except Chaud, he slept on the couch and Yai who slept on the ground.

* * *

Well, who do you think the boy, the girl and the shadowy figure, are they related? Next time on Dance With Me: **Maylu's Secret Admirer**

* * *

Where do you think the next place the 2nd Dance Off should be held, I'm willing to take suggestions, just put it with your review. Plus anyone who knows any mushy love poems (Yuk, I can't believe I'm doing this) please give it to me please. Thanks 


	4. Maylu’s Secret Admirer

OK, this is chapter 4. I Do not own the names of Rika and Takato from Digimon Tamers, they belong to Toei Animation and also I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Rockman.EXE or related. But I do own Terence & Catherine.

_Italics_- Flashbacks

'…' thoughts

"…" speech

**Bold**- E-mails

CHAPTER 4: Maylu's Secret Admirer

Morning came and Yai and Maylu were at the mall to do some shopping until Maylu received an … "Maylu, you got an e-mail from a secret admirer," said Roll … e-mail. "Do you want me to read it?" Roll asked. "Yeah," said Maylu.

* * *

Behind Maylu and Yai, was the 2 kids, spying on them. "Do you think this is the one where mum and dad won't see each other for 3 years," said the girl. "I think so," said the boy, "We better stop it before you know what." "I know, I know," said the girl. "But…," said the boy. "But what?" asked the girl. "Every single plan we always do, there is always a but…," said the boy. "This time there isn't," said the girl. "Yeah, right," said the boy. "Your just jealous that I always think of the plans," said the girl. "Hey, what about your little crush on Takato, Rika," said the boy. "Shut Up, Terence," said Rika. "You know I'm right," said Terence, "Remember last Christmas…"

_It was Christmas Eve, Terence was putting the decorations on the Christmas Tree and Rika was helping her mum with the food. "Mum, can I go outside now?" she asked. "After when you finish with the icing on those cookies," said her mum. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Rika opened the door and saw Takato and his parents. "Hi Rika," said Takato. "Hi," she said. "Can I come in, It's freezing out here," said Takato. Rika just realized that her foot was in front of the door._

_A few minutes later, We had dinner, Their parents went in the kitchen while Rika, Terence & Takato were watching a Christmas Special. "Hey Rika, can I talk to you for a sec," said Terence. "Sure," she said. They both went to their room. "When are you going to confess?" said Terence. "Confess what?" asked Rika. "Confess that you love Takato," said Terence. "I DON'T LOVE TAKATO!" she shouted. "You're my sister and I can tell by your face," said Terence, " When he moved next door and when he came near you, you always blush." "Did you read my mind?" she asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, Yes," Terence answered. "You know you can't use that or your magic," she said. "What about you," he said, "When that exchange student, Ryo, came up and nearly kiss you, you transported him to toilet and put his head in the toilet bowl." "I know I did it, but that doesn't give you the right to read my mind," she said. "What about you, you read my mind and told mum that I changed the colour of dad's hair because of the Halloween Party in Sci-Labs," he said. After a few minutes of the argument, they went back to watching TV. Terence raised his hand and made a mistletoe appear above Rika and Takato. "Hey, Look above," he said. They did and blushed a little. "You know the tradition," Terence said. Then Takato kissed her in the cheek, Rika blushed furiously. "Takato, we're going home," said Takato's Dad. "Well see ya," said Rika and was walking back to her bedroom but stopped when Takato approached her. "Would you like to got to that new amusement park tomorrow," he said. "Sure," she said._

… after that, you wouldn't shut up about him," Terence said. "I remember that," Rika said, "Anyway, we better get going, they're turning left." "Fine," he said.

They both followed them and lead them to the toilets. "No way, I'm not going in there," Terence said. "Just transform into a girl," Rika said. "Last time you transformed into a boy, you got stuck in that form before we got that antidote," he said. "Fine, I'll go, but you have to follow dad, OK," she said. "Fine, but you better not break the rules," he said. "Fine," she lied and she ran into the girls toilets and Terence disappeared out of anyone's sight.

* * *

In the girls toilets, Maylu and Yai were still re-reading the e-mail. "Come on, Maybe it's just fan mail," said Yai. "I don't think so, remember when Dex nearly hurt Lan because he sent me a Valentine's Day card," said Maylu. "Lan is different, maybe he will not get jealous," said Yai. "Well, I don't know, but please don't tell him," said Maylu. "Fine," Yai said, "but I still think it's just a piece of fan mail."

* * *

Terence was at the park when he accidentally bumped into Chaud and Lan. "Watch where you're going, jerk," Terence said. "Who your calling a jerk," said Chaud. 'Oh Crap, now I'm going to get into trouble with dad when I go back into our time,' thought Terence. Chaud and Terence started an argument but Lan saw something on Terence's bag, it was the Hikari family symbol. Lan also saw Maylu's symbol and a different symbol with a moon on it. 'How did he get that symbol,' Lan thought. "Lan!" someone screamed, "Lan, LAN!" Lan woke up and saw Maylu in front of him. "Lan, can you come with me please," she said and Lan followed her

"You know, we can just orb out of here," said Terence. "We have to go somewhere," said Rika, "Anyways, I'm older than you so you have to follow what I say." "So… Where are we going," said Terence. "I found where the last piece of the symbols," said Rika, "You got the Moon, I got the sun, Takato has the heartand the next one has to be the stars." "But who the hell is going to have the star symbol," said Terence. "I think it was Dad," said Rika, "Or was it Mum." "Will you hurry up, because I'm starving," said Terence. "Fine, we'll stop to buy something to eat," said Rika.

* * *

Maylu and Lan were talking, far away as possible from Chaud and Yai. "Lan, do you think that Dex is here," said Maylu. "I don't know," said Lan, "Why do you ask?" "It's nothing," lied Maylu. "Are you sure?" questioned Lan. "Yes, I'm sure," said Maylu. "Anyway, I heard that Melbourne has a carnival or something, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me," said Lan. "Yeah," she said, unhappily. "Are you sure something's not wrong with you," said Lan. She nodded.

* * *

Inside in an abandon warehouse, 2 people were chatting about something. "Is 'it' ready to go," said the person. "Yes it is, master," said the other person. "Release him, I think he's ready," said the person. "Yes Sir," said the other person. A door opened and out came a person. "Go and find the one you love, Dex." "Yes, my master," said Dex and he ran out, took one of the motorcycles and drove into the city. "Sir, what about the e-mail that was sent to Maylu," said the other person. "It was Dex who wrote the e-mail, and he will find Maylu and kill Lan," said the person, "Now, I've got a special task, I need you to get that star symbol. It contains one of the 4 chosen net navis." "Why, sir?" said the other person. "Those net navis have a secret power which no one knows about," said the person, "Now collect it and bring it back, Netto." "Yes my master," said Netto and orbed out of sight. "The time will be soon my pet," said the person, looking at his pet.

* * *

"Truth or Dare," said Rika. "Truth," said Terence. "Is it true you have a crush on Takato's little sister, Catherine?" said Rika. Terence blushed. "No," he lied. "Your lying," said Rika. "How do you know?" he asked. "I can see it by your face," answered Rika, "Anytime when she goes near you, you blush." "What about you and Takato," he said, "Please don't tell me that you 2 have plans to do matchmaking." "Your right," said Rika. 'Since when did my life became a living hell,' thought Terence. "Anyway, when did Takato said that he would be here?" asked Terence. "Soon," said Rika. "Are you sure?" asked Terence, "or is this one of your tricks?" "No way," said Rika, "Hey, look above." A time portal appeared in front of them and out came a boy and a girl. "Hi Takato, Hi Catherine," said Terence. "Hi," Takato and Catherine said. "Hey Takato, can I talk to you for a sec," said Rika and Takato followed her.

* * *

"Maylu," said Roll, "There's 2 e-mails for you." "Thanks," she said and the first one…

**Maylu,**

**The next dancing practise is tomorrow at Royal Hall, 4pm. After that we can go to that festival I was talking about earlier.**

**Lan**

… "Hey, Roll can you now open up the second one," she said. "Sure," said Roll and opened the second e-mail. Maylu read it aloud…

**Maylu,**

**I hope you got my last e-mail. Meet me at the alley at midnight tonight.**

**Your Secret Admirer**

… "Are you going?" she asked. "I don't know," Maylu replied.

* * *

Lan was walking back from Royal Hall where he got the second-last spot for dancing practise. "Hey Lan, you got an e-mail," Megaman said. "OK, can you open it," said Lan. Megaman opened it and Lan read it aloud to himself…

**Lan,**

**Meet me at the alley at midnight tonight. Come alone.**

… "So are you going?" asked Megaman. "I will but don't say anything to Roll, or else she'll say it to Maylu," said Lan. "Fine," said Megaman, "Anyway I got to go, I promised that I'll meet Roll."

* * *

Back with Takato and Rika, where they were having a chat behind the trees. "Why the hell did you bring your little sis," said Rika. "She said that if I don't bring her, she was going to tell everyone that we are having a relationship to the entire school," said Takato, "And you know what will happen." "Yeah I Know," said Rika.

* * *

"Hey Terence, what's happening," said Catherine. "My net navi intercepted an e-mail that will effect the future, so all of us will have to not make that happen," Terence said. "Not that, I was talking about Rika & Takato," said Catherine. "How should I know," said Terence, "Why can't you use your own magic." "Oh, Fine," she said, "They are talking about their relationship."

* * *

"Hi Roll," said Megaman. "Hi," she spoke softly. "Is something wrong," he said. "No," she lied. "Are you sure," he said. She nodded. "Anyway, we have our dance off tomorrow and we have to practise," he said, grabbed Roll's hand and they started dancing. 'I can't tell you now, Mega, I promised Maylu I wouldn't tell anyone,' Roll thought.

* * *

"OK, so lets see," said Catherine, "Takato has the heart, Rika has the sun, you have the moon and what do I get, nothing." "You'll find yours sooner or later," Terence said. "Anyways, where is Takato and Rika. They said they were going to meet us here," said Catherine. "Well they must have gone out on a date," said Terence. "Well, where the hell are they," said Catherine. Terence checked his P.E.T, "There are at the showgrounds."

* * *

"Roll, what's wrong," Megaman said again. "It's nothing," she said. "Come on, I know something is wrong," he said, "You can tell me." "Fine I'll tell you everything," said Roll, "Well…"

* * *

"Oh crap," Rika said, "They're here." "Did you think you were going to get rid of us that easy," said Catherine, "I can't wait to tell mum." "It's nearly midnight and we have to go the alley," said Terence. "Why?" asked Takato. "I'll tell you on the way," Terence said, "Come on, If we don't fix this problem, it will cause a huge problem when we come back to our time."

* * *

It was midnight and Maylu was walking to the meeting place to tell her secret admirer that she's not interested, even if it was just a piece of fan mail. 'I hope Yai was right,' she thought. "Hello Maylu," said the stranger and drugged her. Maylu fainted and the kidnapper dragged her body from the cold, hard ground.

* * *

Well that's Part 1. If you wonder if I chose some names from the Digimon Series, I thought of making a sequel. I wish I ould tell, but I can't. If I made Rika OOC (Out of Character if you didn't know) please don't complain. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating it for long, I had homework and doing 2 projects at school. Anyway, Megaman NT Warrior Axess is coming to Australia & New Zealand, so I can finally get up to date with Megaman and get more information to inspire me to continue. Well that's all from me._

* * *

Maylu has been kidnapped, and where's Lan? What or Who are these 4 special net navis? Who's is the mastermind of this plan? And you will find out who are the parents of these children (I gave you enough clues already, If you haven't know by now, I suggest you read it again). Stay tuned for the next chapter for Dance With Me!- **The Secret Is Revealed**_


End file.
